


Art for The Detectives and the Hound

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: Cover art for Afteriwake's The Detectives and the Hound, from her All of Time and Space series where Sherlock and Amy Pond are a couple. This being her take on the Sherlock episode "The Hounds of Baskerville."





	Art for The Detectives and the Hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Detectives And The Hound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997105) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 

> Created for the WIPBigBang 2019 for Afteriwake's story The Detectives and the Hound. If it sounds interesting to you, you should check out the story. It's a great series, but the story works as a stand-alone too. Check it out, and thanks for viewing the art.


End file.
